1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for interconnecting a shielded cable carrying an array of conductors to pin contacts disposed on the interior of a cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently promulgated regulations have established minimum magnitudes of electromagnetic interference (EMI) which may be emitted from consumer electronic equipment. One source of such EMI interference is data links used to interconnect a central processor and main memory of a computer with various peripheral input/output devices, such as input keyboards and output printers. Shielded cables has been utilized to minimize or control the magnitude of the emissions produced on the data links by the rapid rise times of the digital pulses carried by the signal carrying conductors of the shielded cable. There is a need, however, to insure that the EMI shielding of the cable be further extended to that region where the shielded cable and the conductors therein are electrically interconnected to the circuitry disposed on the interior of the cabinet of the equipment.
Accordingly, it is believed advantageous to provide an electrical connector for use with a cable of the type having an array of conductors and a shield therein which electrically shields the conductor in the region in which the conductors make electrical contact to the circuitry on the interior of the cabinet of the equipment. Moreover, since the peripheral devices are, in typical use, expected to be connected and disconnected from the electronic circuitry in the cabinet numerous times over the useful life of the equipment, the connector must be adapted to be repeatedly interconnectable and yet insure that at each interconnection the shielding effect is provided to minimize EMI emissions.